


The Things I Might've Said

by Alianovna_Levieva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, although there might be more murahimu bc theyre my otp lmao, from prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianovna_Levieva/pseuds/Alianovna_Levieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murahimu + things you never said at all

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by @asexuallyaroused on tumblr! The prompt was Murahimu + things you never said at all ! Thank you again for this! Feel free to send me prompts or just to come scream with me about my fave pairings on my tumblr, @im-up-all-night-to-save-bucky

Himuro didn’t consider himself like a really romantic guy.  He often laughed during romcom movies because of how ridiculous they were, and looked away when he saw couples being too lovey-dovey in public. He didn’t care about all of that, anyway: he had basketball.

Until the day he first met Atsushi.

It wasn’t ‘’love at first sight’’, or  anything like that. Himuro actually resented the other boy, in the beggining: cold anger could  always be seen reflecting in his visible eye when he looked up to meet Atsushi’s bored purple ones. When was it that his feelings started to change?  When did the hate and the longing began to morph into something else entirely? The point guard had no idea. And yet here he was, looking like a total sap while staring at Atsushi.

It gravely irritated him, because it wasn’t like the purple giant was doing anything out of the ordinary, only eating like usual. But Himuro found himself captivated by the image Atsushi was giving him. He felt like he was in a trance: he just couldn’t look away. Himuro internally began to panic: it wasn’t like him to be like this. What could he do to break the spell?

‘‘Hey, Atsushi?’’

The other slowly turned his head to meet his gaze.

‘‘Yeah, Muro-chin? What is it?’’

Himuro suddently stood, frozen, his mind racing. What was he going to say, again?

_You’re beautiful, Atsushi. Your hand would look really good in mine. I want to kiss you. Your hair looks so soft, I want to spend days stroking it. Please don’t leave me behind. I think that I might  be in love  with you, Atsushi._

But he couldn’t say that. Not here, not now, not like this.

‘‘Your shoelaces are untied, Atsushi. You should be more careful, you could have fallen down and gotten yourself hurt, you know.’’

The center blinked, then bent down to tie his shoelaces correctly.

‘‘Wow, you’re so observant, Muro-chin. How about we go somewhere else now? I’m getting tired already…’’

Himuro patted the giant on the arm, while picking up his belongings from the table they were sitting at. He glanced at Atsushi, who was following behind him with heavy steps.

 _Someday_ , he thought, _I could tell him. But for now this is enough._


	2. Aokise + things you said that made me feel like shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by an anon, who wondered if I shipped Aokise! (spoiler: I do) Come scream with me about my fave pairings on my tumblr @im-up-all-night-to-save-bucky ! Feel free to send in requests too!

‘’Come on, Kise, hurry up! And you say you’ll beat me! Pff! Going like this, a snail would beat me before you do!’’

_I know._

‘’Oi, Kise! what’s up with you today? Get your ass back in the game! You look like you’re gonna die over here! It’s pathetic! Level up, man!’’

_Of course, Aominecchi._

‘’Hey, Kise! You ever gonna get good or what? I’m still waiting over here!’’

_I’m not even sure that’s ever going to happen anymore._

Usually, Kise never let Aomine’s words  get to him like that. Technically, he knew that the other man didn’t really mean them: he was just so taken in the game that he seemed to forget that people have emotions other than rage and the guttural need to win.

But he was already having a bad day, and his lover’s words just added to the churning feeling inside him. Kise sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. He truly felt like utter garbage. Why couldn’t the ground swallow him up already?

 _Don’t let him see_ , his mind was screaming at him, _don’t let him look at your ridiculous state! What will he think?_

All that the blond wanted at that moment  were Aomine’s arms around him, the other’s lips kissing his sadness and tiredness away. But how could that be, when the one that he wanted to comfort him was the one who made him feel like shit in the first place?

So Kise kept on dribbling.

‘’One more, Aominecchi!’’


End file.
